Tamaki's Cousin (X Reader)
by AnimeAddictionFreak
Summary: Tamaki has a cousin? What's she doing at Ouran? Wait, she's ENGAGED? I do not own ouran high school host club. This does NOT have SMUT!
1. Mystery Girl

Ouran High School Host Club x Reader

**KEY**

y/n = your nick name

h/l = hair length

e/c = eye color

h/c = hair color

f/n = first name

l/n = last name

( a/n : you look exactly as you do in real life, unless you want to look like someone else.)

_**Part 1 **_

_The Meeting _

**Your POV**

You grip your ugly, yellow dress, as to make sure you don't trip running down the halls. "**WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?**" the girls chasing you yell. You dare to glance behind you. '_There right behind me!'_ you think to yourself._ 'No ones going to stop theses girls. Where do I go?' _You run up the stairs, creating some distance between you and the attackers. '_Good thing I was in track_' you glance back, but kept running as fast as you could."Get back here you piece of s**t!" the leader of the girls yelled at you. You ran even faster.

**THUMP!**

You fall on your butt, all the energy you once had leaving like the air that was in your body."Hey watch where you're- Are you okay?" you hear someone ask. You look up trying to find who the voice belonged to. Instead of one person, you saw two. They looked exactly the same. "No," you mumble, " I see two of you."

You hear the pitter-patter of feet hitting ground down the hall. "Oh no," you say aloud. You look behind you and see the group of girls turning the corner, looking right at you. Jumping to your feet. You catch your breath for just a second. You tried running, but couldn't move. You look behind you. Some of you hair sticking to your face. Your eyes opening wide at the scene in front of you.

**Kaoru's POV**

Hikaru had grabbed onto the mysterious girl's wrist. She had beautiful (e/c) orbs for eyes. Her (h/l) (h/c) hair looked as soft as silk. I stood in shock for a second, realized what was going on. The group of girls that appeared to be chasing the (h/c) haired mystery girl, slowed to a walk, then stopped. Their fierce eyes darting from the girl that Hikaru still had in his grasp, to me and Hikaru. They all seemed to go as white as a ghost, seeing me and Hikaru stand up for this girl.

**Your POV**

You tried to get your wrist back from the ginger, but his grip wouldn't falter. You looked at both of the "visions" and realized that they were twins. Your gaze returned back to the girl mob that had chased you here. The leader of the group saw one of the twins hand on your wrist. Her face held the look of pure rage. Fear flashed in your eyes for a split second. The twin that held your wrist let go to walk up to the leader rather calmly. His brother stood in front of you, looking straight into your (e/c) eyes. "Are you okay?" one of the twins asked, worry hidden in his eyes. "Besides getting hit with the door five second ago, no," you say with a little bit of annoyance in your voice.

"BUT WHY?! SHE STARTED IT!" You turn your attention back to the leader of the girls, her eyes sparkling with tears. "But is she the one using force?" the twin who was talking to the girls said. "Or out numbering you by, what, five, six people in a fight?" the other twin said walking away from you. "Because I don't think so. Do you, Hikaru?" One of the twins said , to whom you now knew was Hikaru. "No I don't Kaoru. It seems that you started all of this, Anna,"Hikaru said, leaning onto his brother's shoulder. "We're sorry Anna, but you are now banned from the host club," They said in sync. " We can't have our guests being rude to one another," You saw the anger quickly come back to her face.

You didn't like where this was going. You grabbed your bag and ran down the hall, without anyone noticing. Behind you, you still heard the bickering between the two parties. You made it to your first class of the day. The fear the just dissolved from your gut come back like a tsunami when you grabbed the door knob of class 1-A.

To Be Continued...


	2. Tamaki has a cousin?

**Tamaki's Cousin**

Ouran High School Host Club X Reader

**KEY**

y/n = your nick name

h/l = hair length

e/c = eye color

h/c = hair color

f/n = first name

l/n = last name

( a/n : you look exactly as you do in real life, unless you want to look like someone else. I also do NOT own this series, though I wish I did.)

**Part 2**

**Hikaru's POV**

" That's finally taken care of," Kaoru said to his brother. They both were walking to their class. "I know, they were all so annoying. Not to mention, none of them were good toys," I said back to my brother." Hey Hikaru, who do you think that one girl that was running away was?" Kaoru asked me. " I don't know, but she was pretty hot. I think she would make a great toy," I told my brother.

**Your POV**

" Haruhi!" two voices yelled together. You looked up to find the boys you had previously seen. Your eyes grew wide as you began to get embarrassed. You quickly ducked your head to hide your now redden face.

'_Good thing I'm sitting in the back of the class'_ you thought to yourself.

You quickly glance up to see where the twins were now.

'_Oh no!' _you screamed to yourself.

You dug your head in your arms, covering your face.

'_Why are they coming over here'_ you asked yourself in panic.

Then you realized that there was two empty seats to your left.

You felt the presence of two beings in front of you, but you didn't dare look up. You kept your head down, your (h/l) (h/c) hair covering your face from view. " I don't remember ever seeing you here before," One of the twins started. " Yeah, I would have remembered someone like you," the other twin stated. " What's your name?" they sang together. You heard the door open, and quickly looked up to see the teacher walking to his desk.

'_Thank god'_ you sighed.

As gracefully as you could manage, you got up and handed the teacher your transcript. You chatted with him and told him that you rather he didn't introduce you to the class. He politely complied with your request. "Alright class, please take your seats," your teacher said as you walked back to your seat, with your head down.

When at your seat, your head stayed down, not once looking up from your desk.

Once class was over, you dashed for the door and ran to your next class.

'_Lucky they aren't in this cl-' _you began to think to yourself, when the twins walked in.

You stiffened. Getting your stuff, you calmly walked to the back of the class, to the corner. _'This class too.'_

You did exactly what you did last class, never looking up.

(Time Skip-After School)

'_I'm so glad I only had those two classes with them'_ You thought to yourself as you walked to music room 3.

You opened the door and a rose filled breeze was blowing your way. A tall blond boy walks up to you and takes your hand in his, kissing it lightly. He looks into your (e/c) orbs. The shock of the moment faded from your body when you recognized the young boy. "TAMAKI! Let go of my hand this INSTANCE!" you yelled at the male. You take your hand back, now feeling both awkward and angry. Once Tamaki realized what you had said, he froze, all color leaving his face. Slowly looking into your eyes, Tamaki say the anger in them. Next you knew, he was in his emo corner.

"Oh, hello (y/n). How are you?"a boy with glasses asked without looking up from his computer. "Very well, thank you Kyoya," you replied with the same fake smile he had on.

You looked around the room. Coaches and tables randomly placed around the room. Tamaki lits up at the sound of your name and puts the pieces together. He looks at you recognizing you as (f/n) (l/n), his cousin.

Out of no where, you were attacked. You tried to stand your ground, but to no avail. "Tamaki! Stop! Get off of Me! Like right Now!" you yelled at your cousin. Tamaki finally let go of you. " I can't believe you're here! I can introduce you to everyone!" Tamaki exclaimed. " Calm down a little I'm only here be-" you started, but the doors being opened had cut you off.

That's when the twins walked in.

Authors Note: I hoped you all enjoyed. please leave reviews or I won't post more.

_NO CrazyCookieGirl don't do it please write more._

No i won't until I get more reviews.

I really need to stop talking to myself.

More coming soon….Maybe


	3. Engaged?

Ouran High School Host Club x Reader

**KEY**

y/n = your nick name

h/l = hair length

e/c = eye color

h/c = hair color

f/n = first name

l/n = last name

( a/n : you look exactly as you do in real life, unless you want to look like someone else. I also do NOT own this series, though I wish I did.)

**Part 3**

"Hey, who's the chick?" Hikaru asked. "You look familiar," Kaoru stated. At the sound of their voice you automaticly looked down, trying to hide a hot pink blush. Not Knowing what to do,

you ran for the door.

Or at least tried to." You're not getting away from us that easily!" the twins yelled together. They had latched onto both of your arms. You tried to get free, but they easily overpowered you.

' _No what am I going to do? I don't know, but for now my eyes shall stay on the floor' _you thought to yourself.

" Hey! YOU GUYS LET GO OF MY COUSIN RIGHT NOW!" Tamaki yelled at the shady twins. Both of the hitachiin twins froze, letting you slip from their grasp. "What?!" both siblings said, shock clearly heard from their voices.

'_Now's my chance to run' _you mentally to yourself to G.T.F.O.

Tamaki saw the face you had on, and ran to the door to stop you from leaving. "Now _(y/n)_, please don't leave. These harassers won't hurt you along as I'm here," Tamaki tried to ease your nerves so you sit down. You finally stopped resisting and sat down. As soon as your butt made contact with the chair under you, you had two shadows on either side of you. Tamaki sat in front of you. To save at least a little bit of your dignity you decided to pretend that you weren't the girl they saved this morning.

"So, what's your name mystery girl?" Hikaru asked you. His breath tickling the back of your neck. "Her name is _(f/n)_ _(l/n)_. And she is _my _cousin," Tamaki answered for you. Giving the now named _perverts_ a 'I know everything' look. "We weren't asking you," Both twins giving an irritated look towards your cousin.

"Hey Kaoru, doesn't _(y/n)_ look like that girl from this morning?" Hikaru's eyes intensely looked at your face. You look down, obscuring the view the twins had of your face. "Ya, I think she is from this morning," Kaoru answered his brother's question.

"So why were those girls," Kaoru started

"Chasing you. How'd you manage to piss off them," Hikaru stated

"Well, it's not that hard to piss them off, now it is?" Kaoru defended you, I think.

"They found out," you said bluntly.

"They found out what?" Both twins questioned.

"Why did you come back?" Tamaki asked, trying to remember anything about why you had come back. "And what happened this morning."

The Hitachiin twins filled Tamaki in on what had happened.

"Anyway, why'd you come back to Japan?" Tamaki asked, remembering the question that hadn't been answered.

"Because," you started, your head still looking down at the newly polished floor.

"_Because?" _all three asked, trying to get you to go more indepth.

"Because I'm engaged" you answered them.

To Be Continued...


	4. Engaged to who?

Title

**KEY**

y/n = your nick name

h/l = hair length

e/c = eye color

h/c = hair color

f/n = first name

l/n = last name

( a/n : you look exactly as you do in real life, unless you want to look like someone else. I also do NOT own this series, though I wish I did.)

**Part 4**

"**YOU'RE ENGAGED!" **the boys asked you in shock.

"Yes I am" you look at the boys in front of you, trying to read their still faces.

It seemed as though you were speaking a different language by their reactions.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE ENGAGED?!" Tamaki yelled clearly mad at you telling him now.

"I mean exactly what I said." you look around the room, noticing that three more people, boys, had walked in. The tallest boy had black hair and a face evenless emotionless than Kyoya-senpai. On top of the boy sat a small child. He looked to be six or seven. He had blond hair, that went down in waves to his neck. You look at the last boy...girl? For a boy he had extremly big brown eyes that seemed to sparkle. His brown hair looked randomly put behind his head. "Please don't take offence to this, but you look _**a lot **_like a girl. I mean with your eyes, slender frame, and that comforting feeling that seems to be coming off of you." You told the crossdresser bluntly.

A chuckle arises from behind you. You turn around, noticing a slight smile on Kyoya's face. "Well, it amazes me that you are related to the 'king'. He was the last to find out" "Yeah! And he only found out because he walked in on her changing" the small be said with a smile on his face. You look at Tamaki, eyes wide, giving him your death stare. "You mean to tell me that you walked in on a girl changing?! You **DISGUSTING, PERVERT!**" Tamaki, clearly scared for his life, tried to defend himself.

"Well you still haven't told us _who_ you're engaged to." he shivered as you gave a pissed look at him for bringing back the topic."Well you haven't told me who these boys, and girl, are" you said, changing the topic once again. "Fine" Tamaki took you by the arm, his princely personality slowly coming back. "This is Hikaru" He pointed to one of the twins, his eyes seemed sweeter than the others. "And this is Kaoru" Tamaki gestured to the other brother, his eyes more stern than his brothers. "Tamaki, you got it wrong, the first one is Kaoru, and the second one is Hikaru" say the girl. You take a mental note that the boy girl can tell them apart. "Are you sure? Well anyway this is Haruhi." "Hi _(y/n)_. Yes I am in fact a girl. You got that pretty quick, but so did Kyoya." You look over to Kyoya who seemed to invested in the black book in his hands to have noticed what was said. "And this is Mori-senpai and honey-senpai" You look at the polar opposite duo. "How are you in Highschool" you ask no in particular. "Honey-senpai is actually a third year." the shadow king says behind you. "Oh.." you say, now feeling stupid.

"Now will you tell us who your betrothed to?" The twins asked you irritated.

"To be honest, I don't know who."your face burning with blush at your lack of an actual answer.

"How can you not know?!" the twins yell at you, clearly displeased.

"Because… they never told me," you whispered the last part.

"Then how do know you're engaged?"

"Because they said I was going to be engaged to someone at this school, WHO APPARENTLY TAMAKI IS FRIENDS WITH!" you say getting aggravated by all the questions.

To Be Continued...

Okay I know this one was bad, but I did my best. And NO this is not an april fools joke. Anyway I haven't decided who you will be engaged with. So if you want to suggest who _YOU _want to be engaged to, I might take it into consideration. Anyway tell me who I should use! REVIEW! To vote For who go to my profile and vote the host member you want. Heres a link : u/5496348/AnimeAddictionFreak#


End file.
